


No Use to Weep

by samskeyti



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: poetry_fiction, Ficlet, Gen, Post Reichenbach, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskeyti/pseuds/samskeyti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, after the Reichenbach Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Use to Weep

**Author's Note:**

> For the poetry_fiction July comment fic challenge prompt:
> 
> _No use to weep inside and to scream outside.  
>  Behind all this perhaps some great happiness is hiding.  
> _  
> \- Yehuda Amichai ( _Memorial Day for the War Dead_ )

His knees don’t give and the ground doesn’t give and he doesn’t say the word he’d thought he’d say. The word he thought he’d have escape from him. _No_ isn’t the right word. _No_ unfurls. It’s a banner, a fire-hose. Streamers and silk shredding into the future.

And he doesn’t put his hand where you’d think. As you’d imagine his hand, splayed, extravagant on the stone. 

He doesn’t recall saying no to Sherlock, though he must have. He’s missing things he knows were there that day — that then, that after — he’s missing sounds and touch. His own body bruised and gravelled (it was _nothing_ ), his voice. His knees.

But, don’t. _Don’t_ turns in on itself, smooth and curled and sane. You can pocket it, keep a hand around it, always. Knock it, round and gentle on the stone that’s sleek and stubborn enough to actually be him, and you can turn and carry it away.


End file.
